Why Didn't You Tell Me
by Allison-Song-Wholocked-307
Summary: River Song finds herself pregnant with The Doctor's child. But in a universe full of danger, anything may happen . . . R & R please :)
1. Chapter 1

River and the doctor had been travelling together for one week after being in Manhattan. Both the doctor and river were both still upset about it. The doctor spent most of his time sitting in the console room or playing with the TARDIS controls. River spent most of the days in their bedroom laying down, or in the bathroom. River was convinced that she was ill. She spent most of her time vomiting in the toilet ever since their time in Manhattan, and when she wasn't throwing up she had a bad headache and was lying down in bed. The only time she felt like she ever saw the doctor was when they slept. He would hold her tight and she would sleep peacefully. But he would always wake up long before her and go to the console room.

It is a Thursday night, River is trying to fall asleep when she hears him approach. He knocks on the door and says, "River, can I talk to you?"

She sighs and gets up off the bed and heads to the door. She lets out a small grunt of pain, and clenches her stomach tightly. She opens the door quickly and he is standing in the doorway giving her a smile. She returns it with a slight smile and asks him, "Yes?"

He fiddles with his bow tie and says, "Um, I was wondering maybe if I could spend the day tomorrow in here, with you?" She nods her head signalling yes. He smiles at her, happy to be there.

"You can sit down, sweetie." she says to him happily. He smiles back at her and goes to the bed. River shuts the door, she thinks it feels more private to have the door shut. She sits down next to him. He looks over at her and smiles, and pulls her into a hug.

He whispers into her ear, "Oh River. I'm so so sorry the way I have been acting recently, it's just, well you know." he clings on to her tighter, but she can feel her stomach contents rising into her throat.

She quickly pulls out of the hug and quickly blurts out, "It's okay." and sprints to the bathroom. She quickly bends over into her usual position and begins to vomit. Seconds later he is by her side. He grabs her hair and holds it back out of her face so it doesn't get covered in her vomit. The doctor rubs soothing patterns on her back hoping to provide some comfort.

After a few minutes of vomiting she begins to stand up out of her crouching position. She feels a bit lightheaded, and her normal headache is back.

He looks her up and down and asks, "Is everything alright River?" he wraps his hand around her waist, and kisses the top of her forehead.

She mutters, "Yes, I think I might have the flu or something." but she didn't have the faintest idea what was wrong with her. All she knows is that she has been feeling this way ever since the morning after they got back after Manhattan.

He looks at her full of concern and says, "How about you lay down, and I will go get you something to drink?"

She nods her head signalling yes. He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. She lays down and places her hand on her forehead, she thinks about what is wrong with her. She doubts she had the flu. She thinks about her symptoms, she vomits a lot, she gets headaches a lot, and every once in a while she gets a slight pain in her stomach. She thinks deeply into all her knowledge about medical problems, though she doesn't know much. The only things she can think of is, either she has the flu or some kind of illness, or she is pregnant. But no, she thinks she can't be pregnant! How? Well she knows how, but when? All of these questions are running though her head, is she pregnant?

She is in the middle of thinking when the doctor opens the door with a glass of water in his hand. He gives her a smile and hands it to her. She gulps it down quickly. The cool water helping soothe her headache. She closes her eyes for a moment and leans her head back against the headboard. She only opens her eyes when she feels his hand touching her shoulder. His hands move up to her forehead to check for a fever, he shakes his head no.

He kindly asks her, "River, how long have you been vomiting?" she avoids looking into his warm brown eyes and lies, "I started vomiting yesterday."

The doctor softly kisses her forehead and lets his lips linger there for a moment. He pulls back but much to his surprise she leans her forehead on his and closes her eyes. She lets a sigh out that she didn't know she was holding for so long.

He softly asks her, "Do you want a medical scan?"

She shakes her head no, and then says, "Not yet, how about if I don't feel better by tomorrow night than you can do a medical scan?"

"Okay." he whispers to himself. But she planned to sneak out in the middle of the night and perform one by herself. She had a strange superstition that she just might be pregnant. Her and the doctor did make love often, at least on a weekly basis when they were together.

She decided that the sooner she could perform a medical test the better, so she faked a loud yawn. It caught his attention and he looked at her, she closed her eyes and lie down. He wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest.

After about an hour and a half of laying there she was convinced that he was asleep. She slowly opened her eyes and shimmed out of his arms. She walked to the closet and pulled a hoodie over her cold, clammy body. She walked down the hall and luckily the TARDIS made it a short walk for her to the med bay. She sat down on the bed and said aloud to the TARDIS, "General Medical Scan on Melody Pond."

The monitor by the bed lit up and read on it,

**MELODY POND**

HEALTHY

4 WEEKS PREGNANT

Her eyes widened and her hand quickly moved down to her stomach. She stared down at her stomach with wide eyes. She couldn't be pregnant, she wasn't supposed to be. A few stray tears began to run down her face, and many more followed. Before she knew it she heard the doctor's steps coming from down the hallway. She quickly turned the machine off and ran to the bathroom connected to the Med Bay. She jumped into the shower and sat in the bathtub silently. She wasn't ready to tell him yet. She heard his footsteps in the Med Bay.

The doctor turned the machine on, he clicked on the history tab in the corner, but the TARDIS had cleared the records of River's scan. He sighed and decided just to go back to bed. When River heard the door close she sat in the bathtub for minute and wiped away her tears.

She walked back up the hall and into the bedroom. He was laying wide awake on the bed and kindly asked her, "Where did you go?"

River just smoothly lied and said, "I just decided to take a stroll, sorry if I worried you."

The doctor replied with, "Oh, that's okay. Are you feeling any better?"

She sat down on the other side of the bed and lied again, "I actually do, I think the walking around helped clear out my head a bit."

He smiled up at her and patted the bed next to him signalling for her to lie down. She did. He wrapped his hand around her and she rested her head on his chest. A single tear rolled down her face, she, River Song was pregnant.

. . . . . . . . .TBC . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

River's eyes began to open, it was still dark. She looked over and noticed the doctor was still asleep. She moved her hand to her flat stomach, where she knew their child was resting. The emotions from the night before came rushing back with a few tears. But she quickly wiped them away. River knew that she had to tell the doctor eventually, and the sooner the better.

She moved her other hand to her stomach. She couldn't help but smile a little thinking about all the trouble their child would cause the doctor and her. The doctor sighed and his eyes began to open, she quickly removed her hands from her stomach, and up to his chest.

He smiled and said to her, "Your up early."

She smiled back and looked at the clock that read 4:27 AM.

"Oh." she whispered. Speaking louder she said, "Sorry if i waked you, sweetie."

He whispered to her, "That's okay." and leaned in to kiss her.

There lips met each others and his hands moved up to her temples. But all of the sudden River felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She accidentally bit his lip in a response to her pain. The doctor pulled back quickly sputtering out, "Ow!"

The pain disappeared from her stomach. She started crying, and thought, these stupid hormones will be the death of me!

The doctor was focused on his bleeding lip, but he looked up and was puzzled by River's crying. He was confused, since when did River Song mess up kissing him, and since when did she cry! He looked at her for a few seconds and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey, don't cry River. It's alright." he rocked her slightly. She sobbed into his shoulder. He could feel his

t-shirt becoming more and more tear soaked by the second. Something was seriously wrong with her.

He held her for a moment and then leaned back into a laying position. She was practically laying on top of him, but he didn't mind. After a few moments she stopped crying and played with the fabric of his t-shirt. He studied her intently. She was acting extremely strange. Her eyes were filled with entertainment while she was playing with his t-shirt. She looked up at him with big watery eyes. She pressed her finger to the cut on his lip and barely whispered, "I'm so sorry, doctor."

He shook his head no and said to her, "I'm fine. How about we go get some breakfast." River shook her head yes and said, "Okay, but could you please just give me a moment."

"Yes, your fine. I'll go start something. I love you, River" and he stepped towards her, kissed her on the top of her forehead, and left.

River walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess, she was pale and she had large bags under her eyes. River took a washcloth from the rack and got it wet. She began to ring it out, but she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She turned and crouched by the toilet and vomited. After she finished she rested her head on the toilet seat, she knew it wasn't very sanitary, but at the moment she really didn't care. Her hands rested on her flat stomach. River stood up and finished ringing out the washcloth. She wiped her face with it. She felt a lot better, but she looked even worse.

River took her brush and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. She brushed out all the tangles with ease. After she was finished she went into her closet and selected a pair of her sweatpants and put them on. She walked over to the doctor's closet and got out one of his gray t-shirts. It was massive on her, but much more comfy than anything she owned.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and he smiled at her. She sat down at the breakfast nook and stared out the TARDIS window. They were somewhere in deep space so the view was quite spectacular. The doctor decided not to push River's stomach, so he made toast with butter. He brought four pieces over to the nook and sat across from her.

After a few minutes of eating in silence the doctor said, "River, you can tell me anything, you know."

She shook her head yes and said, "I know."

After that they sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, "Sweetie, can we go somewhere today? I'm kinda getting bored sitting in the TARDIS all day and night."

He looked at her surprised and asked her, "Are you feeling up to it, River?"

She shook her head yes. He smiled at her. "Where do you want to go then?" he asked.

River looked out the window and thought. She was in the mood to go to an alien plant of some kind, with no danger. She wanted to tell the doctor that she is pregnant today, and it wouldn't be that easy to tell him if they were being chased and shot at.

So she replied with, "An alien planet." she smirked at him.

The Doctor smiled back and said, "That sounds great! Anywhere in particular?"

She thought for a moment than smiled and said, "Somewhere amazing."

He smiled and then walked over to her chair he picked her up. She was laughing and asked him, "What are you doing?!" He sat in her chair and set her on his lap.

She smiled and kissed him. She wrapped her hands around his neck, his hands moved up and into her hair. River thought about telling him about the baby now, but she felt that it wasn't the right time.

She pulled back to catch her breath. He smiled at her with warmth. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his forehead. He knew something was wrong and upsetting her. But he didn't want to force it out of her, she would tell him soon, hopefully. She sighed and thought to herself, just say it, doctor, i"m pregnant.

But she didn't have the nerve to tell him. She knew it would be best to tell him right now, but she didn't feel like it was the right time.

She pulled her forehead back and smiled. She whispered, "I love you." he kissed the top of her forehead and said, "I love you, more."

She smiled and accepted the challenge and said, "I doubt that."

"River, for every single atom there is out there, multiplied by the amount of how many atoms multiplied by all of the atoms, for each atom I love you as much as all the atoms multiplied by all the atoms."

She sighed and said, "Shut up." and kissed him. She pulled back and gave a small grunt of pain and a grit of her teeth. Her hand grasped the doctors' with all her strength.

"River?!" he asked, she didn't reply.

"River? River?!" she still didn't reply. She opened her eyes but still grasped onto his hand very tightly. She bit down on her lip so forcefully he thought it was going to start to bleed.

Her hand stopped holding his so tightly, and she stopped biting her lip. The doctor had his arms wrapped around River he asked suddenly so strictly, "What is wrong River?"

She looked up into his eyes and began to cry. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her.

"River, it's alright. Everything is gonna be okay. You just have to tell me what's wrong so I can help, yeah?"

She nodded her head slightly and whispered, "We need to go to the Med Bay."

His face full of concern lifted her up in his arms and quickly carried her there. He lay her down on the bed and her hand took his tightly. She guided his hand to her stomach. She rested his hand just below her naval.

She sighed and said, "Doctor, i'm pregnant."

His hearts dropped into his stomach. He saw his life flash before him, what a terrible father he had been back on Gallifrey, and to Jenny. He stared at her stomach. She was pregnant. It just wouldn't sink in, she, River Song, his wife, was pregnant, with, their child. He gulped and felt his knees lock up, all the sudden he was so hot and then, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor?!" River said as she tried to wake him on the floor. She sighed and tears began to run down her face. She knew she shouldn't have told him that she was pregnant yet.

When he had fainted his head hit the metal railing on the side of the bed. He most likely got a concussion.

More and more tears ran down River's face. She decided she was going to try and lift him onto the bed. River bent over, but her back began to ache. River ignored it at first, but the further she bent down the more her back hurt. She wrapped her arms around him, but when she tried to pick him up he was way too heavy. She nearly collapsed right on top of him but she stopped herself just in the nick of time.

She decided to try and lift him one more time, she wrapped her arms around him and with all her strength tried to lift him up, but she fell forward onto him.

He let out a slight grunt at the impact of her weight. She looked at him strangely and his eyes began to slowly open. He looked into her crying eyes and then he wrapped him arms around her in a tight embrace. She sobbed even louder, he said into her shoulder, "Hey, River. Shhh don't cry, everything is gonna be okay."

He pulled back out of the hug and placed his hands on her flat stomach. She felt a pain starting to begin in her stomach. She cried out, then she bit her lip.

"River?! What's wrong?" he asked quickly. She just sat their holding her stomach tightly. He sat up and lifted her into his arms and set her on the bed. She leaned her head back as soon as she was on the bed. The Doctor grabbed an IV and stuck it into her forearm. He hooked her up on a monitor too. Her heart rate was racing, but worse, her blood pressure was rather high.

He knew he had to calm her down and quickly. He grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over her face, she fell asleep almost instantly. Her heart rate went back to normal but her blood pressure was still high. He sighed and said aloud to the TARDIS, "General Medical Scan on Melody Pond."

The doctor knew the medical scan would take at least fifteen minutes. He went into the closet and got a hospital gown. He took off River's clothes and under garments, and put on a clean new hospital gown. He took a hair tie from his pocket and pulled River's hair into a messy ponytail. The doctor stroked her hair softly. The TARDIS made a beeping sound indicating that the medical scan was complete. He turned the monitor so it would face him, on the monitor it read,

**Melody Pond**

**Healthy**

**5 weeks pregnant- regeneration energy beginning to form into the womb**

His mouth made the "oh" shape. Since River was only part timelord the regeneration energy was probably causing her pain. If she was full timelord she would only feel a slight tingling sensation in her stomach. That is what is causing her to have high blood pressure too.

He turned back and took the oxygen mask off of her. The doctor held her hand, she would probably wake in ten minutes or so. He felt horrible about his reaction, she had told him that she was pregnant and he fainted, and when he woke up she was crying and in pain.

The doctor decided that when she woke up he would make up for it. He let go of her hand and moved his hands to her stomach, he pulled down the blanket so only her legs were covered. He thought about their little child, he hoped it was a girl.

River began to stir. Her eyes began to let light in through her long eyelashes. She moaned and looked for him, he moved his hands from her stomach and took her hand. The doctor brought it up to his face and kissed it softly. She smiled at him, but then she noticed she was in a hospital bed, with a soft hoarse voice she asked him, "What happened?"

He smiled at her and said, "Well, you started having pain. I helped you into the bed, you heart rate was high and so was your blood pressure. I put you to sleep so I could figure out what was wrong. The baby is starting to form some regeneration energy and it's causing you pain, if you were a full timelord then it would only be a slight tingling sensation. The regeneration energy is what is causing you to have high blood pressure too. But we're gonna get it to go down." he smiled at her.

She put her hand over her mouth and the doctor knew what was wrong. He knew she shouldn't get up so he ran to the other side of the Medical Bay and got a bucket, he gave it to River and she vomited in it. The doctor put the bucket aside and filled a cup with water for her to drink. He gave it to her and she gulped it down.

She looked at him with watery eyes. A few tears began to fall down her face. He ever so kindly wiped them away for her, but she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He rubbed her back hoping to comfort her, she sobbed. She was shivering and he felt that. He pulled back, she lay back down and he pulled the blanket over her.

"Doctor, can we go back to the bedroom?" she asked in a frail voice.

"No, sorry. Not until we get your blood pressure back to normal." he replied.

"Can you get it back to normal?" she asked.

He shook his head yes, "There is an injection that you have to take every six hours, it will keep your blood pressure normal, but you will still feel the regeneration energy inside your stomach."

Then she said, "Can you start giving me the injections?"

He sighed, "I suppose, but it's a shot."

"Yes, I know that." she replied.

"Okay." he gave her a wary smile at her and went over to the counter. He opened one of the drawers and took out a shot, the needle was rather large for River's liking.

He walked back over to her and pulled up the hospital gown so the sleeve was at the top of her shoulder. He pressed his hand on her shoulder and let the needle sink into her skin. She bit her lip, but the pain wasn't very bad. He pulled the needle out carefully and kissed the spot where he stuck the needle in.

"Every six hours?" she asked.

"Every six hours." he confirmed.

He took out the IV line and removed her from the monitor. He helped her out of bed, but she could walk just fine on her own.

They entered their room and River sat on the bed. He sat next to her and kissed the top of her forehead. She rested her head on the doctor's shoulder. She was forming what felt like a migraine.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you have anything that kills headaches like Advil or something?"

He shook his head yes and said, "One moment."

He went back to the Medical Bay and got painkillers. He made sure to read the back to see if it was safe for her and the baby. He chose a bottle with a blue lid.

The doctor walked over to the sink and filled a cup with tap water, and he began to walk back to their bedroom.

He walked into the room and River's hand was on her forehead, she obviously had a bad headache.

"Hey." the doctor said with in a quite voice with a smile. She slightly returned the smile back. The doctor sat beside River, he handed her the painkiller. She popped it in her mouth and then reached for the glass of water, he gave it to her. She drank the whole glass.

The doctor took the glass from her hand and placed it on the side table. He kissed the top of her forehead and lay down. She looked back and smiled at him. She lay down.

He wrapped his arm around her and rested his other arm on her stomach. She rested her head on his chest. The doctor pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. She snuggled up even closer to him.

Even though it was only 6:23 AM she was tired from waking up so early. He was even a bit tired. Him fainting made him quite tired and he had a nasty headache. He looked over to her and she was sound asleep. He smiled to himself.

They hadn't talked much about her being pregnant. She was tired and in pain. He still felt really bad about his reaction though. She was probably scared that the baby might be taken from them like she was from Amy and Rory. Oh, Amy and Rory, he wondered how they would have reacted to the news. Rory probably would have stabbed him with his Roman sword for getting his daughter pregnant. Amy would have been happy for them, but she would be upset that she is so young to be a grandma.

But they would never know. He wondered if their son or daughter would ever ask about her parents or even his. He would have to tell him/her what he did during the time war eventually. His mother would have loved River, and their child. But she is gone now, like everybody else.

He sighed and looked at River. She would join them all one day. He wondered how he could raise a child all by himself. But for all he knew she could not go to the Library for a million years, he hoped that was the case.

He stoked her stomach softly. He hoped she would wake up soon, he felt alone. No Amy and Rory on the TARDIS anymore, it's quiet for a change.

He smiled at her stomach. It would be much louder once she/he were here. The TARDIS wouldn't be very safe for a child, but River and him could make it safer.

His thoughts made him sleepy, he closed his eyes and he finally gave in and went to sleep.


End file.
